There Go Our Heroes
by BonneyQ
Summary: [Hero!AU] A series of drabbles about the new superheroes of Magnolia and their relationships.


**AN: **Bear with me here. LOL And please, read the final notes, alright?

**#**

**There Go Our Heroes**

**he·ro **[heer-oh] (noun) _2. a person who, in the opinion of others, has heroic qualities or has performed a heroic act and is regarded as a model or ideal_

**#**

**01 – Meeting Her**

**#**

The first time Gray Fullbuster saw the so-called vigilantes when he was caught in the middle of a mess at the courthouse. He was representing a client on the next court room when the gunshots started; his heart almost stopped when he remembered that one of his friends was supposed to be there. The guards took his client away and the ones who stayed told the judge, juries and counselors to stay put while they sorted out what was happening.

'_Dammit, Lucy!'_ Gray thought when he ran towards the door to help on whatever he could _'if you die, I'll be the one to tell Natsu and fuck, I can't do that'_; he didn't have a gun and by the noise he heard, whoever fired had one of the big ones and all he knew was self-defense his foster mother taught him while growing up, which would be ineffective against a gun, but it was against all he stood for to just sit back and wait for whatever it was to blow over. Lucy was a journalist and earlier that morning he talked with her and the blonde woman said that she was covering the murder trial next door of his own case and they decided to have lunch together. They heard yelling and Gray's heart clenched inside his chest.

He knew the guards – he had been working as District Attorney for two years – and they all screamed at him to go to safety, but Gray wanted to know what the situation was, and as it turned out, a group of armed men wanted to rescue a high profile prisoner who was testifying against a mob boss and hostages were taken.

Gray cursed when he heard about the situation and he knew that the guards were not trained to deal with those guys and if things got out of hand, many of the men around him could end up killed. _He_ could get killed, for god's sake. _'One of these days, Lucy Heartfilia, you will stop getting yourself into the most awful situations' _Gray thought, wondering how the hell he was going to get inside the court room – and he would, there wasn't a doubt in his mind – and how he was going to take her outside safely.

His thoughts were interrupted when the front door opened loudly and all the guards pointed their guns towards the sound and they were not expecting the sight that welcomed them: two people that looked impressive on their own, but together, it was overwhelming. The man was behind and besides the obvious impressive thing that was the fact that his whole body was clearly made of steel (every time he stepped on the ground, there was a loud sound that echoed through the hall), all Gray could distinguish from the metallic man was that he was _really_ tall.

"Oh, relax. We're the good guys. This time." The woman winked at them and Gray couldn't believe his eyes: she was wearing a black catsuit and damn, she wore the hell of that thing! The front zipper was opened enough on the top so they were able to see her cleavage, the fabric was perfectly molding her body and the only thing she wore aside of that was a utility belt hanging on her hips – he could clearly see two guns on each extreme of the belt. Her face was covered with a mask and her hair was wavy, with a channel cut and in a blonde shade lighter than Lucy's. "Hold your guns, boys; they are ineffective against us anyway. Don't worry, though: we will be bringing the hostages out in one piece." She said and when the metal man grunted, she corrected herself with a shrug. "Well, the ones that _are_ in one piece anyways."

The strange couple kept going towards the door where the situation was happening inside and after a few quick words the woman stepped from the way as the metallic man gave three steps behind and then ran towards the door, smashing it open loudly.

"Show time." The woman said to the gasping guards and Gray with a smirk and then ran inside after her partner and Gray didn't hesitate before following the blonde woman inside to search for his friend, ignoring the guards yelling for him to stand down.

Gray couldn't see Lucy right way, but what he did see was that the metallic man was surprisingly fast for being made of iron and of his size. The woman, though, she was just as fast and unlikely her partner, she moved quite a lot, taking three of the masked men while he took care of the other three.

It was surreal, really. That morning was supposed to be normal and instead, he was in the middle of a court room, watching as two vigilantes beat the crap out of six heavily armed man like it was nothing. Gray finally caught Lucy sitting on the floor by his left side and looking at her, he saw that she was just shaken up by the whole thing. He stepped closer to his friend to help her up, but by the corner of his eye, he saw one of the masked men reach for a gun and he reacted by instinct, knowing that the man would fire at the vigilante woman – who was talking to some of the hostages, reassuring them – Gray ran past her and kicked the man's hand, so the masked man dropped the gun. The District Attorney, then, punched the man on the face, knocking him down.

The vigilante woman turned around and looked at him strangely, as if trying to understand him. "You… helped me, even though it was unnecessary. You do not have a special power. You are just… _human_ and yet, you helped."

Gray rolled his eyes, while massaging his knuckles with is left hand. "Jeez, thanks."

"No… It's… it's a compliment." Gray noticed that her blue eyes were confused. "You didn't have a gun and you couldn't protect yourself by changing your body, like we can" she pointed to herself and then to her friend a few feet behind her, "and yet, you had the courage to fight. You never met me and you helped me either way. Why?"

He shrugged. "Same reason as you, I guess: I saw an opportunity to help and I did."

"I do it because it was what I was trained to do." She pointed out.

"I do it because it's the _human _thing to do." Gray told the vigilante and he looked over his shoulder and saw that Lucy was fine, she was now sitting on one of the many benches, apparently helping an older woman, and then he looked back at the vigilante, who was still staring at him strangely. The guards entered the court room and soon there was a confusion outside, probably the police, and the woman looked over her own shoulder and called her partner. She was about to leave when Gray grabbed her forearm. "Hey, thanks. Both of you. This would've been a lot worse if you hadn't appeared." It was his imagination, or the blonde woman blushed? No, this couldn't be it: she had just taken armed men down, she wasn't going to blush because a District Attorney said 'thank you'.

"You… You are welcomed." She mumbled and before he could say anything else, the woman ran away through the broken door and then disappeared from sight and Gray took a moment to stare at where they ran and then shook his head to clear his mind from the craziness of his morning and then went to tend to his friend. It was probably the last time he saw the vigilantes anyway, no reason to try to overthink it.

**#**

Three days later when he was walking towards his office, he passed in front of the desk of his co-worker's secretary and frowned when he saw a woman wearing a dark blue dress that covered most of her body, light blue hair in some weird curls and thick dark frame glasses. Gray did a double take, something about her…

"I'm sorry…" Gray said and the woman looked up. Yes, there was something about her that he thought it was familiar. "Have… Have we met before?" Gray asked, but he was sure that he would never forget the shade of blue of her hair and those brown eyes hidden behind the glasses. What was it that was so familiar about her?

Cana's voice interrupted his thought. "Smooth Gray. _Real _classy." The brunette was leaning over the doorway of her office.

Gray rolled his eyes. "Shut it!" He, then, stared at the blunette, who was looking at him with wide eyes and a visible blush. "I am sorry. I thought I knew you."

"It-It's fine." The blunette stuttered.

"Since she's not introducing herself," Cana pointed to the other woman, "this is my new secretary, Juvia Lockser. Marjorie changed jobs and I got this one as replacement." The brunette shrugged. "And this, Juvia, is Gray Fullbuster: a pain in my ass and District Attorney."

"Ni-Nice to meet you." Miss Lockser smiled shyly and Gray smiled back.

"Likewise." He pointed towards the end of the hallway. "If you need anything, I am on the end of the hall. I know Cana can be a pain in the ass."

"Hey!" Juvia's boss complained and the blunette watched as they bickered, fascinated about their easy friendship. She looked down to her purse and saw that it was only halfway closed and the blonde wig could be partially seen. Discreetly, the woman did the rest of the zipper; it was better if other people didn't know she was a vigilante on her free time.

She stared at the male District Attorney and blushed when her heart started beating faster. Now, that was a mystery she was more than willing to uncover.

**#**

**AN:** Yeah. This one is a little longer than I expected, but it is the introduction, so… I hope you liked it!

The rest of this fanfiction will not be chronological, sometimes Gray and Juvia/Gajeel and Levy will be in a relationship, and other times they will be still dancing around each other. The chapters will probably be small, really **_a collection of drabbles you people will mostly give to me_**. Yes, I will be accepting suggestions of what you want to see in this story! I can't promise to write them all or that will be how you imagined, but I will try!

Thanks for reading so far! :3 Next drabble will be Gajeel x Levy and how they met!

06/06/2014 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
